


Like in Novels

by takubi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takubi/pseuds/takubi
Summary: Summary: The first time I bought myself a novel was when I was fifteen. I enjoyed reading it. I rooted for the two main protagonists to be together. When they make jokes together, I laughed as if I’m with them. When there are misunderstandings or a conflict in their relationship, I cried with them. Halfway reading the novel, they finally got together, their feelings were mutual. I thought I was gonna be happy. I am supposed to be happy. But I wasn’t. I just lost interest with the story so I closed the book and left it on my desk.





	Like in Novels

 

Seungkwan was half an hour early for the class. The classroom’s clock reads 6:30AM. The air is chilly and the sunlight hasn’t reached far down there. It was so quiet that he dozed off for a moment. The door creaks a little, someone has arrived. It’s his best friend Vernon. Their eyes met, Seugnkwan smiled making the other smile back. The latter seems to be still half asleep.

“What time is it?” he asked, as he lazily sits in the chair in front of friend.

“Why don’t you open your eyes and look at the clock?” Seungkwan sighed, “It’s 6:48.”

Vernon giggled a little and faced him with his 100-watt smile. He can’t help but smile back.

“Can I copy your trigonometry assignment? I forgot mine.”

 

 

 

It was the second period, History. Seungkwan’s that particularly interested in this subject and the professor isn’t helping at all—he’s boring—but he still take notes. It’s so annoying when you’re copying what’s on the board but the professor’s body is covering half of it. He’s sitting in the middle right of the classroom and the professor is writing in the far left of the whiteboard so the angle between them is the issue here. To make himself feel better he thinks of the people in the opposite side of the classroom and thinks that they will probably experience the same thing later.

“Hey.” It’s his seatmate, Seungcheol.

“What?”

“Why are you staring off into space?”

“Ah. Nothing, just… just thinking about life decisions.” he said nonchalantly. Seungcheol sniggered, earning a glare from the professor.

           

 

 

           

It’s lunchtime. I’m sitting in the table with Vernon and his friends. I’m not really that close with them, but we can talk without being awkward. I think that’s a good thing. While eating my food, my eyes wandered to the table next to us, it’s Seungcheol and people I’m not really familiar with, and they’re probably from the other section.

Okay, so the thing is: I like Seungcheol. If you didn’t already know, yes, I’m gay. Nobody knows it yet and I want to keep it like that until I graduate here. I’m currently on my first year of senior high school so there’s one more year left.

When you like someone, you always try to make a move or make them notice you more. Somehow, I just can’t do that. The fact that we are seatmates isn’t helping at all. I tend to ignore him or at least I think that’s what I think he think I’m doing. I can’t help it, he’s too good-looking so I can’t look at his face—without screaming—and he’s wearing glasses. I guess I’m into that.

 

 

           

The class is finally dismissed; Vernon and I make our way outside the classroom. On our way out, I saw a girl make his way to Seungcheol; they seem close because he’s smiling like he would to a friend. Yep, she’s just a friend.

We rode a bus home. Vernon’s house is four blocks away from my home that’s why we always go home together. He’s usually a chatty person but he’s awfully quite today.

“Is something the matter?” I asked. He brushed his fingers on his hair and looked at me.

“Nothing,” he smiled. “Just thinking about life decisions.”

“Hey!” I smacked him in the right arm as he tries suppressing his laughter.

“You were listening?” I looked at him indignantly.

“I can’t help it, okay? Anyway here’s our stop, see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Goodbye, Boo.” We bid farewell to each other.

 

 

___

 

 

Friday noon, I’m in the faculty room. I was called out by our P.E. teacher because I am the class representative for this semester. How lucky. Mrs. Jung’s table is well organized, I noticed. I wonder if she organizes her real life problems well too.

“Okay, Mr. Boo,” her stern voice made me comeback to life. “Since you have a lot of time spacing out in my class, I guess I can give you some responsibilities to work on.”

I mean, I can’t object on that because I did space out in the class earlier so I weakly nodded and faced the harsh punishment-slash-unprofessionalism of Mrs. Jung.

I heaved a sigh. Apparently she just wanted me to pair the 30 students in our class, and divide us into 3 groups for our ballroom dance activity. I thought I can do that easily but thinking about it now it’s kind of a big deal because the ratio of girls to boys in our class is 13:17 so there will be at least 2 male-male pair. I can pair myself with Seungcheol. I can do that but I won’t _just because_. I think I will pair up Rose with Vernon. Rose and I were pretty close because we used to be in a choir together. She’s a nice a girl who always tie her hair into a ponytail. Jisoo is Vernon’s ex and to get back on her I will pair her with the weird guy who wears suspenders on Wednesdays.

I’ve been contemplating this for hours and I’ve finally made a decision. I will pair up with Seungcheol. I blushed so hard when I wrote our names together. I’m very guilty but equally happy. I sunk my face in the pillow and screamed internally.

 

 

           

 

 

Next Friday, Mrs. Jung announced the line-up of pairs and groups. Some people protested but Mrs. Jung’s stink-eye made them shut up and gladly, she didn’t talk about me writing the line-up. I can also hear Jisoo lowkey crying from a distance.

“You will be performing 3 types of ballroom dances for the next 3 consecutive weeks,” she eyed us. “I don’t care about your other businesses; you have 2 days of sitting in front of your computer or whatever. You might as well use that time to exercise and be productive.” She grabbed her belongings from the table. “Class dismissed. Use your remaining time to discuss with your group mates.”

When she left the room, everyone sighed heavily.

We, my group mates and I assembled in the corner. There’s me, Seungcheol, Vernon, Rose, Lisa and Mingyu. Lisa always ties her hair into ponytails and her voice is extra high-pitched and annoying (especially when he’s around cute guys). Calvin is athletic and has very lame jokes.

I’ve been trying to make an eye-contact with Seungcheol and it took me 3 times to finally meet his brown eyes.

“Hey, I guess we’re partners now.” _Wow, really me._

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

“Oh, I see.” I replied unfazed but I’m dying inside. _Fuck._

I was too focused listening to Mingyu talking about golden retrievers that I didn’t noticed that everyone’s agreeing on something, and that is that I should be the one who should choreograph our presentation for this coming Friday.

“Wait, what,” I immediately think of an objection. “I mean, I can dance to modern dances but not the ballroom once.”

“Uh-huh, that’s why you should lead us because you can dance,” said Lisa.

_Don’t uh-huh me._

“What about Rose? She can dance well too!” I protested.

“No, you can dance better than me,” he looked at Vernon. “Right, Vernon?”

“Yes, he’s been dancing since day one.” _Choi Hansol you better run ‘cause I’mma slaughter you._

 

 

 

 

 

It’s Friday night, I’m lying on the carpet of Vernon’s room. It’s our thing, I always hangout in his room on Fridays. His mom is at work and his dad is working in another country and he’s the only child. Not that that matters.

“So what do we do today? Let’s play Twisted Metal 4!” he excitedly jumps on me.

“Dumbass, aren’t I suppose to teach you some math so that your mother won’t be that stressed about you and your red-colored grades.”

Vernon sighed dejectedly. “Anyway can I use your laptop for a while? I’ll watch some ballroom dance videos.”

 As I browse through the selection of videos, I thought I have finally found the right time to add Seungcheol on Facebook so I opened another tab and went to his timeline—that I always religiously visit—to add him.

“What are you doing?” Vernon peeked on my shoulder, our ears brushing. I jumped a little on my seat.

“You’re too close,” I said as I gently push his face aside. “I added Seungcheol on Facebook, so we can exchange ideas about the performance plus, he’s my partner.”

“Partners,” he muttered under his breath. “Right…”

 

 

___

 

 

It’s the third week of their ballroom fiasco. Seungkwan put too much effort in practicing to the point that he got blisters. Mingyu’s lame jokes get worse day by day. Vernon seem to be having fun seeing Seungkwan suffer because of his nasty blisters. Nothing has progressed between him and Seungcheol. They do exchange messages on Facebook but the latter replies takes forever, making Seungkwan wonder if he’s not interested with chatting with him or he’s just like that kind of person. _No, it’s because you’re boooring._

 

 

They’re dancing to Lucky, a classic song picked by Vernon. He says it’s his favorite song and it fits the time signature for waltz. There’s a part where Seungkwan has to lean backward on Seungcheol’s firm and broad shoulders. He wishes he can stay there leaning on his back for a longer while. The guy has been nice to him but he treats everyone like that. He never thought of confessing but sometimes when they’re holding hands practicing for hours, he feels like he can’t bottle up his feelings any longer. Like it’s going to burst any moment.

Their Sunday practice session just ended. Vernon stayed so he can eat dinner with Seungkwan and his mother. They just finished changing clothes. It was refreshing. Seungkwan felt a feeling of accomplishment for exercising for hours while enjoying it at the same time. He doesn’t show it but he’s very conscious of his weight. It’s not that he’s fat, he gains weight faster than anyone else. Vernon tells him he’s okay the way he is while pinching his chubby cheeks.

“Seungkwan, can we practice the last part of the dance together? It was hard for me to get the rhythm.”

“Okay,” He readied the song and stood in front of him, linking their fingers.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Seungkwan leans on Vernon’s shoulder, a part of the dance, at the end of the song. The latter chuckled.

“What? Am I heavy?”

“Nope, it’s just so witty of you, making this part of choreography. I love it.” Vernon smiled at him.

Vernon’s last words made Seungkwan realize that he’s still leaning on the former. It felt comfortable. They’ve only been friends for 2 years but them holding hands didn’t felt awkward, it felt right, somehow. Seungkwan chuckled and wiped his little sweaty palms on his short.

“Should we practice more?”

 

 

___

 

 

           _ฅ_ _'ω'_ _ฅ_

_Seungkwan what is it?_

_Nyaaha_

_????_

 

 _Oh god, why did I send that? He might think I’m a weirdo._ Seungkwan is lying on his bed on a Saturday night, he was scrolling through his Instagram feed when he saw that cute cat emoji and thought of sending it to Seungcheol. He didn’t really think of starting a conversation, he act on impulse.

 

_Seungkwannie??_

 

 _Wait, why didn’t he react to that, it so cute though._ Seungkwan thought to himself.

 

_What are you doing?_

_Writing the essay for Mrs. Jung._

 

 _He’s studious, that is so my type._ The 19 year old boy smiled to himself, the screen of his phone illuminating his face. He then heard a scoff.

“Why is my son smiling maniacally? Is that your girlfriend?” said her mom, leaning on the doorframe.

“Mom, learn how to knock.” He deadpans.

“You left it open, honey. Anyway, Vernon’s here.”

Before Seungkwan knew it, her mom is giving way to Vernon and is entering his room wearing pyjamas.

“What are you doing here unattended.” Seungkwan tried to sound mean but he’s starting to smile, seeing his best friend make way to sit on his bed. Vernon’s so adorable.

“Surprise pajama party!” Vernon said brightly. “Also, I want to ask for help in writing the 3 page essay for Mrs. Jung.”

 _Her again? That irrelevant twa--._ “Oh,” Seungkwan suddenly felt like he’s forgetting something.

_Oh my fucking god._

“Holy shit, I forgot to write that freaking essay about real life problems that I don’t care about,” His tone varying from fear to sass.

The boy wearing stupid blue and white striped pjs had the decency to laugh at him.

“Goodluck, you only have 4 hours left. 11:59PM is the deadline.”

 

“Hmm, 10 years later I would be…” Seungkwan rubbed his chin with his index finger, immersed in thought.

“29 years old.”

“Vernon, I swear to god, I’ll kick you out.” Seungkwan threatens.

“Okay, okay.” Vernon tapped his fingers on the desk. “I’m bored; you should’ve written the essay earlier, what were you doing this whole day?”

“Pro-cas-ti-na-ting, duh.”

Seungkwan finished the essay, proofreading it thrice then passed it at 11:58PM because he’s a badass. He didn’t notice until now that Vernon’s already sleeping on his bed. He doesn’t like sharing his bed or anyone to sit or lie on it.  Hell, he even thinks he has an OCD because he never went to bed without showering or changing clothes especially after going out or when he feels sweaty. His bed is always neat and proper. But Vernon look so peaceful and cute, two years ago he was taller than him, now it’s the other way around. His bed’s 10 commandments doesn’t apply to the taller guy.

 “Vernon, you shoulda sleep on the floor, but okay.” Seungkwan stretched his back and yawned.

Seungkwan went to bed beside Vernon, sleep coming to him with ease.

 

 

___

 

 

_Vernonie_

_Yes?_

_ฅ_ _'ω'_ _ฅ_

_Haha that’s cute_

_I knooow_

_But you’re cuter_

_Shut up_ _눈_눈_

_Where are you? I thought we’re going to play Mario Cart_

_I’m on my way okay_

_Really_

 

 

_It’s been 10 minutes. Where are you?_

_Behind you_

_You scared the shit out of me. And you’re not here. You’re creepy._

_You ain’t gonna leave me tho._ _(_ _u_ _‿_ _u_ _✿_ _)_

___

 

 

The duo just finished their Saturday afternoon movie marathon. Vernon sleep through some of the movie he didn’t find interesting, most of them has the spooky vibe which he doesn’t like because he’s a _scaredyass_ or at least that’s what Seungkwan says.

“What should we do now?” Vernon asked. The credits for the movie ‘Trolls’ is rolling on the screen.

“I don’t know. What should we do?” he asked back. Vernon grimaced at him making them grin stupidly at each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Seungkwan, do you like me?”

It was a sunny Sunday. The air is so humid; it feels like you’re breathing oatmeal. The group just finished practicing and decided to take a break. The others went out to buy drinks and snacks on the convenience store. Seungcheol isn’t wearing his eye glasses today; he’s wearing black contact lens. It made Seungkwan stare at Seungcheol’s eye more than he intended to. The latter is staring at him intently.

The question made him realize he doesn’t know the guy that much; he can’t tell if he’s being serious or he’s joking. _Was I that obvious?_ Seungkwan asked himself. He’s sweating like crazy.

“No,” it came out a little harsh. “I don’t.”

He can’t see what expression Seungcheol is making. He doesn’t want to.

_Idiot. You should’ve confessed. What if he likes you too?_

The others entered the living room, laughing. Looks like Mingyu’s jokes grew on them.

“I’ll cook instant noodles!” Mingyu announced, the others cheered in unison, breaking the tension between the two. Seungkwan hopes so.

Seungkwan went to the kitchen to guide Mingyu, he doesn’t know shit about their kitchen after all. Seungkwan’s busy rummaging through their kitchen’s drawers not aware of Mingyu who is side eying him.

“What were you guys talking about?”

“Huh?” _Did he hear us?_

“You heard me.”

“It’s nothing important.”

“That’s what she said.” Mingyu smiled stupidly to himself.

Seungkwan facepalmed.

“Mingyu, stop.”

“Okay, sorry.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their last performance ended with a bang. Seungcheol stood up on Seungkwan. The latter didn’t know what to do: is he going to dance alone and look stupid or just sit and be marked as absent. . He’s sad, to be honest, he doesn’t know what to feel, he’s feeling morose. _Wait, no, that’s too deep._

He doesn’t want to blame himself. _I mean I didn’t know what to say, should’ve I confessed even I wasn’t ready? I’m not even sure if he’s absent because of me, let’s not overthink._

“Wait,” Mingyu moaned. “I don’t feel really well. Seungkwan can dance instead of me.” He added, putting a hand on his stomache, faking sickness. Mrs. Jung scrutinizes Mingyu’s facial expressions making the tall boy act better. The strict professor frowned at him but gave him an approval to go to the clinic anyway. Mingyu winked at Seungkwan on his way out, earning a judging look from the latter.

“Seungkwan, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.” Vernon is in front of him; offering his hand. Seungkwan felt like the heavens has lightened up the dark clouds that were emerging around him.

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe he stood up on you.” Seungkwan was asked to help Mrs. Jung to give back the speaker and CD player they used in the performance. He then bumped into Mingyu on his way back to their room. There was no one else but them walking in the halls. It was still class hour after all.

“Yeah, me too,” _kinda._ “Thanks again for exchanging places with me, I owe you lots.”

“You do,” Mingyu laughed, his canines showing. “I mean, it’s such a waste to sit on the back when you’re the one who choreographed everything and all.”

“Oh Mingyu, you’re the best.” Mingyu opened his mouth to say something but to only close it again.

“What is it?” Seungkwan asked in curiosity.

“I actually heard you two talking, sorry.” The boy spilled the tea.

“You what?” Seungkwan is shook. (I can’t believe I typed that)

Mingyu repeated exactly what he said.

Seungkwan stares blankly on the floor. _You just did not—_

“I went back ahead of the others, but I heard you guys talkin’ ‘bout something serious and didn’t want to interrupt so I waited for the others to come back.” He explained further.

Mingyu looked at him with warm eyes. “You like him right?”

“ _Ugh_ ,” he grunts. “Yes. Maybe, I’m not sure.” He admitted, his shoulders drooping.

“Thank you for telling me, Seungkwan.” Mingyu hugged him and rubbed his back. “It’s okay, you don’t have to rush your feelings.” He added, his voice warm and reassuring.

Seungkwan thought he’ll hide it forever. He thought he will cry so hard when the time when he comes out to someone finally happens. He feel like crying but more than that he’s feeling uplifted. It’s like somehow the hook that is clutched on his neck that was pulling him down is no longer there, like it never existed at all.

Seungkwan pulled away from Mingyu’s hug and looked up at him then pressed his index fingers on his chest.

“Just so you know. You’re not my type.”

 

 

 

 

“What did the ant say to the bird?”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Mingyu grinned.  “An ant can’t talk.” He singsongs.

“Oh god, Mingyu. Shut the fuck up.”

Capricorns don’t usually go well with Aries but Seungkwan hit it off with Mingyu. The handsome boy sits with Vernon and Seungkwan during lunch break. Rose also comes along. The reason being her friends ostracizing her plus, she only has Seungkwan other than her original group.

Rose and Vernon laughed at Mingyu’s stupid joke. Seungkwan’s scowl slightly turns upward; his friend’s laughter is contagious.

 

 

 

 

Seungkwan later heard from Seungcheol that he was absent back then because he’s sick and that he’s sorry. He’s not sure if the other was sorry because he stood up on him or if it’s because of the question of the century. He doesn’t really care now. Mingyu has kept him distracted all week. It’s all platonic though because it turns out that Seungkwan is not Mingyu’s type too and the taller guy just wants to be friends with him because he’s fun to be with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A guitar started playing in the background. Seungkwan starts to hum to True Colors. Vernon closes his eyes and leans his head in the sofa. The older boy has always been good at singing but he never really let anyone else hear his talent other than him and his mom. Seungkwan tells him it’s okay because it’s just his hobby and his voice is nothing special. Vernon thinks the humble boy’s singing voice is more than that.

 _I see your true colors_ _  
And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

Vernon starts singing along making Seungkwan laugh whilst singing. He’s out of tune and is singing in lower octave but nothing of those matters.

 _Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful_  
 _Like a rainbow_

Seungkwan sighs in content, being with Vernon makes him happy more than anything else. He’s completely the opposite of him, who would have thought they would be this close? When they’re together he feels complete. Vernon has become a big part of his life. Vernon who is caring, dorky and good looking with he’s foreign features that used to make him melt. It still does, it’s just that he’s used to it by now or at least he tries not to notice he’s heart beat pound a little faster than normal.

He watched as his best friend’s eyes open. “Let’s go buy ice cream?”

Vernon hastily stands up to grab his wallet on the table, he unfortunately he stubs his pinky toe against the table’s leg, making the stuff on it fell on the floor with a thud. Vernon winces in pain. Seungkwan laugh at his best friend stupidity but rushes to him anyway. Looking at the other’s his swollen toe he’s pretty sure it hurts like hell.

“What’s funny? It hurts!” Vernon half-shouted, smiling.

He’s also pretty sure he heard something went _boom boom._


End file.
